


Agony

by MarvelouslyMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyMalfoy/pseuds/MarvelouslyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is having nightmares, and they're progressively getting worse. When he becomes the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and finds out that Harry Potter is the Defense Professor, Draco thinks the world is against him. And there's the oddity that is Hermione Granger, actually being civil to him. He's not quite sure what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agony

**1-Agony(375)**

I can't do it! It's impossible! The stupid thing just won't work!

“Don't!” that damned annoying ghost crooned. “Tell what's wrong...I can help you.”

“No one can help me!” My whole body shakes as unwelcome tears stream down my face. “I can't do it!...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me...” I force the words out in between sobs. I glance into the mirror in front of me, expecting to see my swollen face, which I do, but I also see something that makes by blood boil. Potter!

I spin around, flinging at random, and completely miss him. Of course it was an accident, wasn't it? I had wanted to his the stupid scared face of his, hadn't I? I'd wanted to hurt him. To see him in pain. To see him cry, suffer, like me.

Dammit! I shake my head, and send another hex his way, but his arm swings up, blocking it, and my head is hurting from that blasted ghost insistent screeching. I have had enough. “Cruci-”

“Sectumsempra!” Potter screamed as unimaginable pain erupted along my torso, and I fell to the ground screaming. Merlin, the pain. Worse than when He had crucioed me. I looked down and saw my chest covered in criss-crossing slices that were bleeding badly.

“Potter...” I whimper, my actions now beyond my carefully laid self control. My eyes cross slightly as he leans over me, trying to staunch the blood...and that blasted ghost.

“No-I didn't-” Potter rambles on, pressing his hands to my wounds, and causing pain to shoot through my body. Potter.

Stupid.

Sweet.

Saint.

Potter.

I doubt he even knew what the curse did, and know, here he is, trying to save my pathetic life. If only he knew he'd be doing me a favor if he just walked away. Merlin Potter, just walk away. I open my mouth to tell his just this, when the bathroom door swings open. The ghost's screaming had called attention to us. Bloody hell.

Snape strides into the bathroom, and his eyes immediately find me, a hint of fear in them that I know only I could ever see. He knells before me and everything goes black. Then I wake up.

 


	2. Misery

**Chapter two: Misery**

My eyes shoot open and I take a deep breath. My legs are tangled in my sheets and my pillow is clutched to my chest. I unwind my legs and force my stiff fingers to open. I hate this. This weakness, this vulnerability. I reach for my wand and cast a tempus charm. 3:30. Ugh... I stretch my aching limbs then climb out of bed. This one was different. A memory instead of those aching dreams that left me in sweat soaked sheets.

Those dreams made my life hell.

When I enter the bathroom the first thing I do is look into the mirror. Big mistake. My shoulder length platinum blond hair is matted across my forehead and sticking up in the most dreadful way and my dull gray eyes are sunken is from a lack of sleep, below them purple bruises. I really needed to get around to brewing a sleeping draught. I cover my mouth as I yawn, and slide the curtain to the shower aside, stepping in. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know there is a loud banging at the bathroom door.

“Dad!” my eleven year old son yells, “Get your lazy pampered butt out of the bathroom, I mean honestly, you must be the only straight man in existence who spends two hours in the bathroom getting ready and owns fifty some-odd bottles of beauty products!” Groaning, I rub my eyes and turn the shower off. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I open the door to Scorpius’ incredulous face. “You just got out of the shower!”

“So…” I mumble, searching for the clean robes I know I had just placed atthe end of my bed.

“Seriously Dad?” he sighs, and then picks up my wand from the bedside drawer, “Accio…Dad’s clothes!” My eyes widen as my dresser drawers fly open and every piece of clothing I own buries my son. Sputtering, his blond head pops out. Frowning, he climbs out, muttering on about this and that. I bend over and pick up a pair of black boxers and, gesturing for Scorpius to turn, I drop my towel and put them on. “Oh and by the way,” he adds as if after a seconds thought, “It’s ten-thirty.”

“Bloody-!” I grab random articles of clothing and throw them on, running a slim pale hand through my messy hair, trying to tame it without the use of magic. Nope. Magic it is. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” I demand, tying it into a short ponytail as we hurry to the fireplace situated in our sitting room.

“You were asleep?”

“Scorpius!”

“Sorry! Sorry! It doesn’t matter anymore, I guess.” I turn to look at him.

“Doesn’t matter? Doesn’t matter!”

“You already said that.”

“Scorpius.” Mothers stern voice rings out, startling me, “Mind you manners and respect your father.”

“Yes, Grandmother.” He rolls his eyes at me and smiles. “You were saying.”

“You won’t be saying 'it doesn’t matter' anymore. All of the decent Hogwarts supplies will have been snatched up by now.” Nodding goodbye to Mother, I grab a handful of flew powder.

“I told you we should have gone school shopping ages ago! I’m off to Hogwarts in a week.” He sings, laughing as he grabs his own handful.

“Now you’re laughing, but wait until you have to wear too tight robes!” I grumble, grabbing my robes, after a seconds thought.

“Uh, Dad?” my head snaps up, “Your robes…”

“Yes? What about them?”

“Jeez Dad, you’re just going to die without me.” He giggles very silly like.

“Scorpius!”

“Okay! Okay!..They’re inside out.” He snickers and Mother, the traitor, bursts out laughing.

“He’s right, dear you will be quite out of it with him gone. He does nearly everything with you.” Mother laughs some more and Scorpius grins, rolling his bright gray eyes, so much like mine and yet so much more expresive. He has my hair too. The only thing he seems to have gotten from Stori was his attitude, of course Stori was dead now, she has been for years. Scorpius was just a child, and never really got to know her.

“Let’s just go.” I climb into the fireplace and make sure Scorpius has his flew powder, then I cry out, “Diagon Alley!” A bright flash of green light blinds me, then I step out of the fireplace and into a familiar face.

“Malfoy!” The man cries, stumbling back and tripping over a chair. “What-I-you-“

“As eloquent as ever I see, Longbottom?” I smirk, fixing my hair and patting my robes, causing black dust to fly.

“I-I-I don’t-“another green flash interrupts the man’s fumbling voice.

“Dad?” Scorpius’ small voice rings out. Longbottom’s eyes widen a fraction as the small blond boy stumbles out of the fireplace covered in black soot and into my arms. Longbottom looks flummoxed.

“You have a son?” he whispers.

I open my mouth to speak, but Scorpius beats me to it, “Of course! You sure are an odd man. Why else would I be calling him ‘Dad’ then, hmmm?” I bark out a laugh, but try to disguise it as a cough, but Longbottom doesn’t look convinced. Maybe he isn’t as stupid as I once thought?

“Well, Scorpius, let’s go get your robes.” I grab his arm, leading him away from the Gryffindor.

“You haven’t done your shopping yet?” Longbottom cries in distress, suddenly coming back to life. “Don’t forget your Herbology things, I’m not sure I’ll have many extras.”

“Really Longbottom, must you?” I say at the exact time Scorpius cries excitedly, "You’re my teacher!” I sigh and lead Scorpius away, this time nothing calls me back. All the while I hear Longbottom's annoying voice rumbling on about nothing of importance. It’s like I never left, and when he thinks I’m not looking, Scorpius sticks his tongue out at the man. I stifle a smile and continue on.

I bring Scorpius to the very best robe shop and get his fitted in no time at all, but just as we were readying to leave, Scorpius runs off. I, of course, chase after him, calling things like: “Get back here!” and “Mind your manners!” or “What will your grandmother think!” but I am ignored, except for the occasional, “Come on Dad!” I sigh, and do as he says.

I round the corner, and take in the scene before me. Scorpius is kneeling before a little red-haired girl, who seems to be crying, snot is running down her chin and everything. Thank Merlin Scorpius never went through that stage.

I clear my throat and Scorpius says without looking at me, “This is Lily. She can’t find her Daddy and she’s scared.”

“Oh?” I come a little closer to them. “Hello Lily. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” I smile reassuringly.

“You’re Thorpiuth’th Daddy?” she talks with a lisp that every child at one point does.

“Yes.” I keep smiling. “Do you remember where you last saw your Daddy?” Her head bobs up and down. “Where?”

“Albuth wath getting hith kitty.”

“Ah hah! So-“

“Then I went to look at the birdth and they left without me! I can’t find them anywhere!” She cries despairingly.

“It’s okay, Lily. Calm down.” Scorpius pats the girl’s back. “My Daddy can help!” He grins at me. “Right?”

“Right.” I say firmly, and Lily looks up and me, a smile wide on her face.

“Promithe?”

“Promise. “

“Umm….” She frowns slightly, “I fink Jamth thaid that Albuth needed hith wand next, but I don’t know where that ith”

“Don’t worry, Lily. I do.” I reach out my hands to the children in front of me. “Have you ever apparated Lily? A small nod. “Good. Scorpius’ first time was awful. I’d hate a repeat.” They each take a hand and I close my eyes as the familiar squeezing, pulling feeling comes, then quickly passes, and I land on my arse in the middle of the floor of Ollivander's with two giggling children on my lap.

“Yes. Yes. Extremely hilarious. I fell over. Ha ha.” I roll my eyes as they full out laugh at my predicament. “Do you see your Daddy?” Lily nods, and smiles at me.

“Well, where-“

“Taken to kidnapping, eh Malfoy?” Really. Twice in one day? I mean the red hair should have given it away.

“Weasley. You are a Weasley?” I raise an eyebrow at Lily, but she only giggles.

“No, thilly! That’th Uncle Ron. My Daddy’th over there.” She points over my shoulder to…uh oh. What a day. I climb to my feet and stare. He looks different, definitely dresses nicer, and he’s gotten rid of those god-awful glasses. His hair is shorter, but somehow still sticks in every direction but down, leaving the famous scar in full view, but his eyes. They haven’t changed a bit, still that emerald green that captivates everyone. I’m think of my dream from last night, when he lent over me, saving my life. I think of all of my dreams, always so different, yet they all have one thing in common. Him.

He clears his throat, dragging me from my mind. “Malfoy.”

“Potter.” I try to sneer, but Lily hugs me and I can’t quite manage.

“Fank you Mr. Malfoy.” She grins. “Dwaco Malfoy.” I can hear Weasley grumbling behind me.

“You are very welcome Miss Lily…Potter.” I gulp as she hugs me again, then Scorpius. She runs to her mother, Ginny Weasley, or Potter now I suppose.

“Lily!” a boy about Scorpius’ age barrels over. “Where have you been? You can’t just run off like that! We were worried sick, weren’t we Dad?”

“Yes we were. Lily?”

“Yeth Daddy?” She looks up at him innocently, as another boy, maybe fifteen or so, walks up to me, and holds out his hand.

“James Potter, and, thanks for bringing Lily back. She’s always running off, and I’m supposed to watch over her, you know, me being her big brother and all.”

I slowly extend my hand, then take his, risking a quick glance and Potter, his eyes are trained on me. My hand falters, but James doesn’t seem to notice. He takes it and I snap out of it, shaking his hand. “Of course. I couldn’t just leave her alone. She’s what? Five?”

“Theven!” Lily cries, “I’m theven!”

“Lily?” Scorpius whispers, and I look over at him. He hasn’t said much, which is very unusual for him. Actually, it’s not like him at all. He never quiets. “You ran off?” Lily blushes, but doesn’t say anything. “So…you lied!” Scorpius’ voice is raised. I reach out a hand to put it on his shoulder, but he shoves me away. When she doesn’t answer he takes my hand in his. “I’m leaving!” he says firmly, and when we don’t do anywhere, “Dad?”

“Well…” I chuckle nervously, "You do need a wand, and we are at a wand shop-“

“Dad! I’m trying to leave, angrily And you just ruined it! Ugh!” his lower lip juts out and he crosses his arms. Within seconds all of the Potters and Weasleys are laughing, and I can barely contain my smile.

“Come Scorpius. Let’s get you your wand.”

He sighs dramatically, and this gets them all going again. Finally, they stop laughing, and Potter looks at me seriously. “Nice kid.” He smiles, then takes Lily’s hand and heads for the door. He holds it open for everyone and once they’re all through he says, without turning back to me. “You seem like a great father.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter  
**

The rest of the day passed in a blur as we bought cauldrons, parchment, ink and quills, books, and an ugly little barn owl that Scorpius insisted was "cute". Scorpius and I return to the flew station and quickly depart with no other intrusions from former schoolyard enemies and/or heroes.

I greet Mother with a smile then head for my room leaving Scorpius with Mother, happily displaying all of his new possessions for her to see. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I still haven't had the time to brew even a simple sleeping draught, so I'll have to do without. I climb into my large king size bed and turn out the lights, burrowing into my blankets. Sleep promptly takes me, and I find myself in a dream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was relaxing in an armchair in front of the fireplace with Mother listening to Father's ranting and plans, occasionally grunting or nodding when appropriate, when the barrier alarms went off. Someone had apparated onto the property. Mother excuses herself to see what it was and Father continued on, 'I believe that the only chance that we have of regaining the Dark Lord's favor is you, Draco. You need-” Father was interrupted by the drawing room's door flying open and slamming into the wall. “What is this!” Father demanded angrily.

Mother responded, “They say they've got Potter.” My blood ran cold. “Draco, come here.” Reluctantly, I got up and turned to look at the misshapen group. I easily picked out Weasley and the Mudblood, but the third's face was huge and puffy, obviously jinxed. He had on Potter's glasses..

“Well, boy?” Greyback demanded of me as he walked in after two other Snatchers. They wanted me to identify them. Weasley glared at me and the other boy wouldn't even look at me, but Granger...she was looking at me pleading. Damn.

“Well, Draco?” father questioned, stepping toward me. “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

“I can't...I can't be sure.” I took a step closer to father and a step away from Greyback.

“But look at him carefully, look! Come closer.” Father was rarely this excited. “Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-”

“Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy.” Greyback snarled.

“Of course not. Of course not!” father said dismissively as he approached supposed-Potter. “What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?” He gestured to the boy's face.

“That wasn't us.”

“Looks more like a stinging jinx to me. There's something here. It could be a scar, stretched tight. Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?” I cautiously came closer to the black haired boy. “I don't know.” I whisper, though I do. The boy was very obviously Harry Potter. I could see that the second I stepped closer to him.

I walked away, back to where Mother was standing by the fireplace. “We had best be certain, Lucius,” she said, “Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...they say this is his, “She holds up a wand, probably taken from Potter, “but it does not resemble Ollivander's description.” Of course it doesn't. “If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?” I shuddered at the memory, blood flashing in the back of my mind.

“What about the Mudblood then?” the werewolf growled.

“Wait!” Mother said sharply, “Yes-yes! She was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?”

“I...maybe...yeah,” I whispered, staring at the fire, not meeting her gaze, Mother's or Granger's.

“But, then that's the Weasley boy!” Father shouted happily. “It's them! Potter's friends! Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name?” I really didn't want to be dragged back into this.

“Yeah...” I mutter, “It could be...” The door opened again and I winced. Uh oh...

“What is this? What's happened, Cissy?” Aunt Bella. She slowly walked around the prisoner's and stopped next to Potter, staring at Granger. “But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?”

“Yes, yes, it's Granger!” Father cried, “And beside her, we think, Potter. Potter and his friends caught at last!”

Aunt Bella shrieked, “Potter! Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!” she pulled back her sleeve, but Father interrupted her.

“I was about to call Him! I shall summon Him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-”

“Your authority!” she sneered, 'You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off of me!” Father and Aunt Bella continued to argue and I tuned them out, standing beside Mother. When Aunt Bell screamed, “Stop!” I spun back around, bewildered, and tried to figure out what had set her off. She was arguing with Greyback, then suddenly she screamed, “Stupefy!” Within seconds all the snatchers except Greyback were knocked out. She took Greyback's sword. It seemed so unimportant that I tuned her out again until she ordered me to “Move this scum outside. If I haven't got the guts to finish them, then I was to leave them in the courtyard for her.”

Mother spoke up, “Don't you dare speak to Draco like-”

“Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!” she then started muttering to herself. Finally she looked up at Mother. “The prisoners must be placed in the cellar while I think what to do!”

I decided that now was a good time to do what Aunt Bella had said, so I pulled out my wand and walked out of the room, levitating the bodies of the unconscious men behind me to the courtyard.

After setting them down I went back inside and upstairs, I stood outside the drawing room door for a few minutes, listening in horror to what appeared to be Hermione Granger's screams.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Father opened the door, likely wondering where I had gone off to for so long, and gestured me back inside. Gulping, I complied.

Granger was writhing on the floor, a silent scream on her face, which was turned toward me, though she didn't seem to acknowledge my entrance. Aunt Bella lowered her wand, “A copy?” she screeched, “Oh, a likely story!”

“But we can find out easily!” Father called out, gripping my upper arm. “Draco, fetch the goblin. He can tell us whether the sword is real or not.” He nudged me in the direction of the cellar, and I opened the door, wand raised. My voice shaking I yelled out, “Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don’t try anything, or I’ll kill you.” I say the first part rather loudly, hoping Aunt Bella would hear. He shuffling of feet told me they did as commanded, and I unlocked the cell. The door swung in and I stepped into the dark, grabbing the small goblin by the arm, and backing out slowly. The door slammed shut and a loud crack came from the other side of the door. What? Had they thrown something at the door?

I shook my head at the obvious escape attempt; they were never going to get out on their own. I dragged the goblin up the stairs and past Father to Aunt Bella, who began interrogating him murderously. Obviously not hearing what she wanted, she cast crucio on Granger again, screaming at the girl. After a few moments another loud crack resounded, and Aunt Bell paused. When Father yelled, “What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?” I took a step toward the door, but Father interrupted me. “Draco, no-call Wormtail! Make him go and check.” Everyone was silent as we listened for further noise, but all we heard was the pad of Wormtail’s bare feet on my floor and Grangers soft moans.

“Stand back!” Wormtail’s voice raised, “Stand away from the door! I’m coming in!” He disappeared downstairs and the door swung shut behind him. Everything was quite still for a few seconds, and then Aunt Bell got back to questioning the goblin.

“Well! Is it the true sword?”

“No.” the goblin answered, “It is a false.” Somehow I doubted this. He was just in a cell with The Golden Trio. He could have been bribed, or threatened, or…asked? Who knows?

“Are you sure? Quite sure?” She held up her wand.

“Yes.” Said the goblin, and she grinned.

“Good!” With a flick of her wrist another cut slashed the goblin’s mutilated face and he dropped with a cry. She kicked him aside.. “And now we call the Dark Lord.” She pulled back her sleeve and touched her Dark Mark. The same Mark that my Father and Mother had on their arms. The same Mark I had on mine, hidden under layers of dark fabric. If I pulled up my sleeve, I could see it writhing on my arm as He was called, as it was, I could feel the pain of the slithering snake along my arm and around my wrist, leaving a trail of pain in its wake. I could see Father’s curling around his neck and down the back of his shirt.

“And I think,” Aunt Bella continued, “We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.”

“Nooooooooooooo!” a familiar voice screamed as the drawing room doors flung open and Ronald Weasley burst into the room. “Expeliarmus!” He roared, pointing a wand at Aunt Bella. He was quickly followed by Potter, whose face was no longer swollen. “Stupefy!” Potter’s jinx hit Father who then collapsed to the floor. Mother, Greyback, and I retaliated as Potter rolled behind the couch to avoid our curses.

“Stop or she dies!” the sudden cry even surprised me, and I looked behind me to see Aunt Bella holding a knife to Granger’s throat. “Drop your wands. Drop them, or we’ll see exactly how filthy her blood is!” Nobody moved. “I said drop them.” She said slowly, pressing the knife to Granger’s throat. A streak of red slid down into the neckline of her blouse and Potter responded.

“Alright.” He dropped the wand and Weasley followed suit.

“Good. Draco, pick them up.” I did as told, avoiding Potter’s gaze. “The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!” I hurried back with the wands. “Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood.” I cringe. “I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight.”

Suddenly there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. We all looked up just in time to see Mother’s prized chandelier fall. Aunt Bella happened to be right underneath it, but unluckily she jumped aside before getting crushed. Granger was not so fortunate. The chandelier hit the floor and exploded into millions of tiny shards. The goblin was caught under it as well. A few shards came my way, imbedding themselves into my cheek, and one cut above my eye. I doubled over, yanking them out and clutching at my face. What happened next was a bloody blur as Weasley pulled Granger from the wreckage and everyone started running about.

Potter leaped at me and wrestled the wands from my weak grasp. “Stupefy!” Greyback smashed into a wall.

Mother gripped my wrist and dragged me to the far corner of the room, positioning herself in front of me. “Dobby!” she cried, catching sight of the elf, “You! You dropped the chandelier?” He trotted closer, “You must not hurt Harry Potter.” She sighed.

“Kill him, Cissy!” Aunt Bella shrieked, but Mother’s wand went flying with a crack. “You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch’s wand! How dare you defy your masters!” Mother ignored Aunt Bella and the chaos and pulled me into her arms. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled.

“Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!” My vision started to darken, blood loss most likely, and I clutched at Mother’s robes.

“Go!” I dimly heard Potter yell, which stood out among the rest. My eyes began to shut as Potter leaped across the room and dissaparated, along with Granger, Weasley, Dobby, and the goblin. I slid to my knees as Aunt Bella screeched. Mother’ arms tightened around me as I slid into unconsciousness

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I awoke to my mother’s screams as she was punished for losing The-boy-who-lived. Father and Aunt Bella were sprawled on the floor, obviously already having received such treatment. The Dark Lord’s eyes met mine. “Aaahhh. Draco, awake at last, I see.”

“Noooooo…” Mother groaned quietly, but Father crawled over to her and shushed her.

“Your wand?” Where is it?” Red slit eyes bore into mine.

“He took it…” I whispered, voice hoarse.

“He?”

“…Potter…”

A sigh, “That’s too bad, huh? It seems you have failed as well. I had such high hopes for you, Draco. Only your Mother was able to keep ahold of her wand, but that excuses nothing.” I blinked and looked ad his shoes, knowing instinctively what was coming. He raised His, Father’s I remembered, wand pointing it at me.

“Nooo…” Mother whispered around Father’s hand. “Me. Please! Me!” Father used both his hands to cover her mouth and she screamed.

The snake man before me tsked. “Draco, Draco, Draco.” He blinked, and then smiled. “…Crucio…”

The second time was no less painful that the first as my cries echoed off of the walls, drowning out my mother’s sobs.


End file.
